


The Bandana Code: Orange

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [21]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Aftercare, Anything goes - Freeform, Black out orgasm, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildo sucking, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Handcuffs, Handkerchief Code, Intense Orgasm, Jalex - Freeform, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, Lazy Masturbation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation Machine, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm With Cock Ring, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Vibrators, Pushing It To The Limit, Remote Control Vibrators, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, couch makeout, fuck machine, honeymoon phase, makeout, surprise orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: He closed the door behind them as they reached Alex's room and the older boy was immediately wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into another kiss. He felt Jack's hand slip down into his back pocket, squeezing gently before removing itself, leaving something behind.He pulled back with a raised eyebrow, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an orange bandana. His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced up to a smirking Jack. "Yeah?" Jack nodded, taking the bandana from Alex's hand and gently tying it around his left bicep. "I'm giving you full control."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Bandana Code: Orange

Alex was surprised by how little things had changed between him and Jack since they'd decided to make it official. Okay sure they were a little more affectionate in public and around other people than they had been, and it was 'boyfriends' rather than 'just friends' but other than that, things were just as easy and relaxed as they'd always been. Alex was more than a little relieved by that.

"For fuck sake! Are you two incapable of going five minutes without your tongues down each other's throat?!" Alex made an irritated noise, pulling back from Jack to glare at his roommate who was standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest and a disgusted expression on his face.

"You weren't home." He muttered bitterly, sitting up as Jack chuckled.  
"You have a bedroom." Rian returned making Alex roll his eyes.  
"Yes I do and we're going to go make good use of it." Rian made a noise of dismay.  
"Put some music on or something. I don't need to listen to that shit."

Alex stuck his tongue out as he pulled Jack to his feet. "Remember we've got everyone coming over soon." He shouted after them making Alex release a small huff. Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Jack smiled at him fondly.  
"You're insatiable." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"I am not. I just like being close to my boyfriend and don't appreciate being interrupted." Jack just continued to smile.

He closed the door behind them as they reached Alex's room and the older boy was immediately wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into another kiss. He felt Jack's hand slip down into his back pocket, squeezing gently before removing itself, leaving something behind.

He pulled back with a raised eyebrow, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an orange bandana. His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced up to a smirking Jack. "Yeah?" Jack nodded, taking the bandana from Alex's hand and gently tying it around his left bicep.  
"I'm giving you full control."

A wicked grin spread across his face as his mind was flooded with ideas. Oh, he was gonna have some fun tonight.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, unable to keep his excitement out of his tone. Jack nodded, his amusement clear.

"Well in that case..." He headed over to the dresser and began rummaging through the draw. "I have a new toy for us to play with." Jack raised an eyebrow as he dropped down on the bed. "Oh?" Alex turned with a grin and a box in hand.  
"Lisa gave it to me."

Jack frowned as Alex joined him on the bed. "What's Lisa doing giving you toys?" Alex just gave a shrug.  
"She got it as a freebie when she ordered a load of lingerie online." Jack just gave a nod as Alex began opening up the box. "It's controlled via a phone app," Alex said casually as he placed the small pink vibrator into the palm of Jack's hand.

He swallowed hard as he realised what Alex was thinking. "In front of everyone?" He whispered as Alex leant in closer.  
"Anything goes right?" Jack should have known this would be a bad idea but it had been his idea and well... it was kind of hot to think about.

He gave a single nod before handing it back to Alex so he could sink it with the app on his phone. He grinned wickedly as he got it to start vibrating with a simple tap on his screen. This was going to be far too much fun.

He lubed it up and slid it into place so it was pushed up against Jack's prostate, not enough to be particularly pleasureful but enough that he'd notice it. He was going to be frustrated as all hell by the time everyone left later that night.

They lay making out until a knock came at the door immediately followed by Rian's voice. "You two better be decent. We've got company."

With a sigh Alex sat up, straightening himself out before getting to his feet. Jack made to follow suit, taking a sharp intake of breath as he stood, causing the toy to shift inside him. "Fuck." He breathed making Alex chuckle. He really was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"I totally should have made it into a bet. I have been saying it for months!" Josh was basically taking full credit for Alex and Jack getting together. Alex took a mouthful of beer, shaking his head with a smile. "Whatever you say, man."  
"I have! Ask Jack if you don't believe me."

Jack was sitting on the opposite side of the room talking guitars with Max. Rian had all but physically forced them apart, claiming it was the only way to get them to behave themselves. Alex stayed quiet, it worked much better for his little game anyway.

He'd watch as Jack adjusted himself, doing his best to get comfortable with the toy. It had taken a little fidgeting but he'd managed it. Now he seemed to have all but forgotten about it. Not for much longer.

Alex pulled out his phone and quickly bought up the app. A quick tap in the settings and Jack was releasing a surprised yelp, jumping suddenly in his seat. Max burst out laughing, choking slightly on his drink. "Everything alright there Barakat?" Matt called, grinning manically.

Alex quickly switched off the toy watching as Jack relaxed a little, floundering as he tried to come up with an excuse for the odd display.

"Yeah. foot cramp." He mumbled, rubbing at his foot as he shot Alex a meaningful look. Alex winked back, turning back to a laughing Josh like nothing had happened.

He bided his time, waiting until the opportune moment before switching the toy back on. He left it at a low hum, barely hiding his smirk as Jack's whole body stiffened. Thankfully, he managed to keep himself quiet and altogether more under control than the last time.

"So when's the next gig?" Alex asked, purely to keep himself from watching Jack and drawing attention to the younger lad. "Urh, next month. We've actually got a couple of gigs in New York over the summer." Alex was genuinely surprised by that.  
"Shit dude, that's amazing."

He let Josh talk excitedly, nodding along as he began to play with the setting on his phone, sliding the vibration intensity level up and down randomly. He barely managed to contain his smirk as Jack fort hard not to squirm.

It felt so good and he was so turned on but he was also in a room full of friends and it was so fucking wrong for him to have a hard-on right now.

As fast as the stimulation had increased it was gone again as Alex turned it back down to a low rumble, barely registering in comparison to the intense buzz.

He could feel Jack's intense glare eating away at the side of his head but he ignored it. He knew if he looked he'd end up laughing and that would just give the game away. He was already having far too much fun with this.

"You and Barakat aren't having a lover's tiff already are you?" Zack asked as he joined Alex in the kitchen, grabbing himself a drink. "You've barely looked at each other all night let alone said anything."

Alex snorted, putting his phone back in his pocket where he'd once again been changing Jack's settings. "Rian thinks we're too loved up and gross to be around so we're basically being banned from spending time together 'for everyone else's sake'." He said, air quoting his roommate with a roll of his eyes. Zack laughed, shaking his head. "He's got a point."  
"Hey!" Zack waved him off with a grin.

"Look, don't get me wrong, you guys are adorable but it is definitely in the most sickening way possible. Like you guys could just be sitting next to each other, not touching, and it's still impossible not to know you're a couple. You're just so in sync and there this like... energy?" Alex frowned, unsure of what to say to that. "I dunno," Zack said with a shrug. "You guys just scream 'we're madly in love' without even trying."

Alex immediately startled at that. "Woah. We are in no way ready for the 'L' word just yet thank you." Zack snorted with a roll of his eyes.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Seriously. It's only been a few weeks! We are so not there yet." Zack just smiled.  
" _Officially_ it's only been a few weeks but we all know this has going on a lot longer than that." Alex just gave a huff, officially giving up.

The second everyone was gone Jack was grabbing Alex by the wrist and dragging him towards his bedroom. "Hang on! We've still got clean up to do!" Rian shouted after them.  
"Tomorrow!" Jack shouted back, making Alex chuckle.

He kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and instantly had Alex pinned against it. He kissed him hard as he pressed his swollen crotch against Alex's thigh. Alex hadn't realised just how turned on Jack was after his teasing.

Alex pulled back with a smirk. "Someone's excited." Jack rolled his dark eyes.  
"I feel like I'm going to explode." Alex chuckled, running a hand through his hair affectionately.  
"Don't worry, Baby, I know just the thing to help with that."

He pecked Jack's lips sweetly before forcing him to take a step back. "Strip and lay down on the bed on your back."

Jack followed the instructions as fast as he could, almost falling over at one point as he hopped around trying to wrestle his foot out of his skinny jeans. Alex barely managed to contain a giggle.

Once he was in position Alex began to move. He headed over to the chest of draws and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring, smirking softly to himself. Jack really hadn't known what he was getting himself into by suggesting orange.

He approached the bed, kissing Jack deep and hard as he cuffed his hands to the headboard, Jack groaned softly in approval. Alex had to fight hard not to laugh. He really thought he was about to get off, that the toy was the only torturous game Alex had in mind. Really, it was cute.

He slid the cock ring into place with a satisfied smirk as Jack whined out in dismay. "Well, you said you felt like you were going to explode. Now you can't." Alex said innocently, causing Jack to roll his eyes and huff.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the vibrator up to it's highest setting causing Jack to gasp, his eyes rolling back as he squirmed. He was finally allowed to acknowledge and enjoy the intense sensation that had been plaguing him all evening. Alex chuckled, allowing Jack his moment before turning the device off completely.

Jack whined in dismay as Alex put his phone down on the side table and settled himself in between Jack's legs in order to retrieve the toy. "Don't you worry slut, I've got something much more fun ready to go up there." He smirked as Jack instantly bit his lip, eyes darkening at Alex's words.

Alex headed back to what had quickly become their toy draw and grabbed some rope. He wanted to make sure Jack couldn't close his legs or squirm away so he needed his legs immobile.

"Plant your feet," Alex instructed as he turned back to face the boy on the bed. He sent Alex a confused look but did as he was told. Alex quickly joined him on the bed taking a hold of his right leg and setting to work.

He started with a single column tie around his ankle before shoving Jack's shin back so it was pressed flush against his thigh. He then began to wrap the leg, looping four times before knotting them together on both the inside and outside of the leg, caging it firmly in position.

"I didn't know you knew Shibari," Jack noted, watching with fascination as Alex's deftly bent the rope to his will in an intricate knotwork that Jack had no hope of escaping from. Alex just gave a shrug. "It comes in handy."

"I don't have the patience to learn that kinda stuff." Alex couldn't help but snort at the confession as he finished off Jack's left leg.  
"I'd noticed."

Satisfied that Jack wouldn't be getting away any time soon. He got to his feet to retrieve his final toy of the evening. Instead of returning to the draw he knelt down and reached under the bed. Whilst the toy wasn't new it was something he'd been hiding from Jack for an opportune moment. This seemed like the perfect time to debut.

He placed the box with the mechanical arm at the end of the bed just out of Jack's view before presenting him with the purple dildo. Jack's eyes sparkled with excitement as so many dirty thoughts filled his head as he tried to figure out what Alex had planned.

Alex climbed up so he was straddling his chest, pushing the silicone dick against Jack's lips. "Suck it good Jacky, it's the only lube you'll be getting tonight." Jack's eyes widened a little in surprise and excitement as he instantly took the toy into his mouth.

Alex held the toy still as Jack went to town, coating it heavily in saliva as he took it too the base. Alex hummed in approval, feeling his pants tighten as he watched his boyfriend work his pretty mouth. He looked so god damn hot when he sucked dick and it was even better now Alex could see it close up.

Once it was obvious the toy wasn't going to get any wetter Alex pulled it away, heading back to the sex machine and securing the dildo in place at the end of the arm. He positioned the toy against Jack's entrance, rubbing teasingly.

Jack released a soft groan, head falling back against the pillow as he bit his lip in anticipation. With a smirk, Alex slowly pushed the toy in to the base enjoying Jack's loud moan, his back arching a little as the toy breached him practically dry and completely unstretched.

"You good?" Alex asked gently as Jack settled, doing his best not to smirk and give it away to the clueless boy laid out in front of him. Jack nodded eagerly, sending him a languid smile.

Alex lent down and pecked his lips swiftly. "You're going to enjoy this Jack. Maybe not as much as I will but you'll definitely find some pleasure in it." Jack sent him a confused look as Alex straightened up.  
"Alex?" His tone was weary and Alex just grinned wickedly as he returned to the machine.

He turned it on, keeping it at his lowest speed for now so Jack could adjust. It was also pretty torturous after a while. He knew from experience.

Jack released a gasp, eyes widening in shock as he felt the toy begin to move inside him, pulling out before slowly pushing back in. He glanced at Alex in alarm as the older boy stepped away completely, taking Jack in with a satisfied smirk.

"I- what?" Alex laughed at his obvious confusion. Walking over and running a hand through his hair as he continued to smirk. "I guess you could say this was my substitute for you before we met."

Jack released a noise that didn't seem to know if it was pleasured or pained and Alex grinned as he stepped back. He was going to let Jack sweat in the discomfort for a while.

He slowly stripped off his clothes before grabbing his desk chair and moving it so it was parallel with the bed, giving him the perfect view. Jack had now relaxed from the initial shock but was obviously still uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Jacky?" He purred, watching as his ass worked.  
"I... It's just- does this thing go any faster?" Alex chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest.  
"You want it faster?" Jack nodded eagerly and Alex smirked.

He had planned on having Jack strung out and begging before he adjusted the settings but he wanted him desperate, dancing on the razor's edge. He wanted him so close to orgasm he was trembling with a need he was physically unable to fulfil. There really was only one thing for it.

He turned the device up high and Jack released a choked gasp as the toy slammed into him faster than any human could. "O-oh fuck." He gasped, eyes wide as his spine jolted with the force of the machines thrusts. "Shit!" He whined, hands grabbing uselessly at the pillow beneath him. _Perfect._

Alex returned to his seat, his hand slowly making it's way to his rapidly hardening cock as he watched his boyfriend writhe and moan on the bed. It was far too much fun watching him squirm uselessly.

Jack released a guttural moan as his eyes rolled back. Alex bit his lower lip as his hand slowly slid over his length, gripping tightly but taking a leisurely place. He wasn't looking to rush this after all.

Jack could feel tears starting to prick in the corners of his eyes as wave after wave of painful pleasure rolled through him. It felt so damn good, but it was way too much, and all he wanted was to cum but he couldn't because of the stupid cock ring, and it was starting to hurt. He knew begging Alex would get him nowhere but his only other option was to pull the plug on the whole thing and there was no way he was doing that. _Begging it is then._

He turned his head to the side, fully prepared to offer literally anything the blonde wanted in exchange for an orgasm, but his words died in his throat at the sight before him. Alex was lazily jerking himself off, his legs spread wide as he relaxed back in the desk chair with his eyes glued to Jack. A moan slipped from between his lips causing the elder to smirk.

Jack's chocolate brown eyes were now black and held a slightly manic edge which only turned Alex on more. He could very easily get off watching this, knowing how desperate Jack was for more.

"Alex please." He begged. "Alex it hurts! Please, I need to cum so bad." Alex rolled his eyes in response. Of course, Jack was going to try and cut off his fun early. "Shut up, whore." Alex warned, eyes narrowing minutely. He was nowhere near done with him yet.  
"Please! I'll do anything."

Alex released a huff and got to his feet. "Well, apparently the only time you're quiet is when you've got something in your mouth."

He climbed up onto the bed, hovering over Jack so his cock was directly in front of his mouth. "Suck it slut." Jack immediately opened up and sucked Alex inside, grateful to have something else to focus on besides his throbbing erection.

Alex moaned in approval as Jack immediately began bobbing his head and sucking hard. He hollowed out his cheeks as his tongue trailed over every inch it could reach, sending toe-curling pleasure up Alex's spine. He braced himself against the headboard as Jack took him to the base, swallowing around him before pulling off until he was lapping at his slit.

"Fuck you're such a good little cock slut." He groaned as pleasure pulsed within every cell off his body. Jack only redoubled his efforts, sucking that little bit harder as he did everything within his power to get Alex off. If Alex got off hopefully that meant he could too.

The fire was starting to burn in Alex's stomach as Jack overwhelmed him with pleasure, sucking the perfect pressure and teasing every sensitive spot Alex had. It was overwhelmingly good and despite knowing full well Jack's intentions Alex couldn't bring himself to care. He was still very much in control here and he was keeping it that way.

Jack grazed his teeth against the underside vein as he pulled back and that was enough to push Alex over the edge, sending him reeling as he shot hard into Jack's mouth with a moan of his name.

"God, you are so fucking good at that." He praised as he pulled back and stood on shaky legs.

Jack sent him an expectant look and Alex only smirked. "What?" Jack released a dismayed groan.  
"You said-" He began but Alex cut him off.  
"I believe what I said was 'shut up whore'." His smirk only grew as Jack's eyes widened.

"Alex please!" He practically sobbed, eyes glazing over with tears. "Alex I need it, it hurts so bad!" His dick had flushed an angry red colour and was leaking an absurd amount of precum. Alex had to admit it didn't look like a pleasant experience.

"Look at it this way." He said, refusing to give in. "When you do eventually cum, it's going to be the best damn orgasm of your life."

Jack released a wretched whine as Alex returned to the draw, looking for something else to torture Jack with. Whilst it no doubt sucked, it couldn't have been as bad as he was making it out to be. After all, if it was that unbearable Jack would have pulled the plug on this and he hadn't. Maybe Alex was going to make him wish he had.

He grabbed a long vibrator that curved slightly at the end and grinned wicked to himself. If this didn't have Jack shouting "red light" nothing would.

He returned to the writhing boy on the bed and switched on the device. "You know how to make this stop if you really want to so stop pretending you don't love every second of it." Jack released as high pitched whine that transformed into a sob of a moan as Alex pressed the tip of the vibrator to the skin just behind his balls.

He left it there a long moment smirking triumphantly as Jack's whole body began to tremble and tears streaked his face. He was so damn desperate Alex could practically smell it rolling off of him. "Please." He whispered only making Alex smirk, determined to push the boy to his limits.

He turned up the settings of the vibrator and to both their surprise Jack came, shooting his load so hard it hit the wall behind him as his eyes rolled back and his body convulsed. It was like watching someone possessed.

Alex dropped the vibrator and quickly turned off the machine. He rushed up to Jack's head, pushing hair from his sweat-slicked forehead. He was out cold. _Holy fucking shit._

He gently ran a hand through his hair as he shook his shoulder. "Jack? Jack." He tried to keep his voice calm despite his nerves. It took a minute but Jack soon stirred, peeling back his eyes dazed and confused.

Alex visibly relaxed as he leant down and planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. "You had me worried there for a minute." Jack just stared at him, confused.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing around to find everything had stopped.  
"You came so hard you blacked out." Jack furrowed his eyebrows.  
"But the cock ring..." Jack could still feel the metal against his rapidly softening cock.  
"I know," Alex said with a disbelieving laugh.

He pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips before setting about removing Jack from the scene.

He removed the dildo, placing the sex machine on the floor at the foot of the bed before removing the cock ring and placing it and the vibrator on the side to be cleaned later. He then unbuckled the handcuffs before setting about releasing Jack's legs.

Jack watched his nimble fingers work with a small smile. No matter what he always knew Alex would take good care of him.

"Now don't you move," Alex instructed once all of Jack's limbs were free. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat and drink. I wanna get your blood sugar levels up." Jack rolled his eyes fondly.  
"Alex, I'm fine."  
"You blacked out Jack. I would rather be safe than sorry so just relax and let me look after you."

He headed into the kitchen which was still littered with empty plastic cups and bottles from the party. He should have known better than to assume Rian would have just sucked it up and gotten on with it.

He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a bottle of Gatoraid before heading back to his bedroom. He frowned when he returned to find Jack wasn't on the bed where he'd left him. "Jack?"

The bathroom door opened and Jack rolled his eyes. "Relax Lex, I had to pee and clean up. I'm capable of walking to the bathroom on my own." Alex rolled his eyes before offering Jack his snack. He took the plate and bottle with a small smile.

Alex cleaned up the mess Jack had made of his wall and wiped down and put away the toys whilst Jack ate and drank. He finished it off pretty quickly considering he'd said he didn't need anything.

Alex joined him on the bed cuddling him close as Jack relaxed against him. "I didn't push you too hard did I?" He asked quietly, carding a hand through his bleached blond locks. Jack shook his head through a yawn. "Nah, it was good. Super intense, but _so_ good." He pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before burying his face in Alex's neck, sighing with content.

"You're sure?" Alex asked after a moments silence. Jack gave a sigh and had his eyes been open Alex was sure he would have rolled them.  
"Positive. It was the best damn orgasm of my life, just like you said it would be." Alex snorted, shaking his head.

"You're a dork." He told him, unable to hide his adoring smile.  
"Yeah but I'm your dork," Jack mumbled in response, already half asleep.

Alex watched him as he drifted off, still smiling like an idiot at the sleeping boy in his arms. In all his life he had never felt luckier than he did at that moment.


End file.
